villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wyald
Wyald was an Apostle who was the leader of the Black Dog Knights and a major antagonist of the Golden Age Arc in the Berserk series. He is voiced by Kunihiro Kawamoto. History Little is known about Wyald's life before he became an apostle though at some point after becoming an apostle he was taken prisoner by Midland army. During his imprisonment, the King of Midland ordered all prisoners to be assembled and drafted into war in revenge due to Griffith's escape. Wyald volunteered as leader of the army claiming to be the strongest of them all. However, an enormous man named Barbo approached Wyald and challenge him to a fight to the death. In order to earn the fear and respect of the other convicts, Wyald killed him by impaling him on the spike of a tower. Wyald and his army of convicts then named themselves the "Black Dog Knights" which was known for being the most cruel army in all of Midland due their horrific crimes. When the band of the Hawk rescued Griffith and escaped the Midland forces, the King ordered the Black Dog Knights to hunt them down and kill them. In pursuit of the Hawks, Wyald's group comes across a farm that previously aided the Hawks, The Black Dogs then killed the residents and raped the women. When the Wyald and his army confronted the Hawks, they were attacked by many of the Hawks' traps, with only Wyald and several of his men continued to purse which eventually causes Wyald to battle against Guts. After realizing his men were outmatched, and killing them when wanting to abandon the battle, Wyald decided to assume his true form. After a long and brutal fight against Guts, Wyald is critically wounded and was presumably dead with the scouts guarding the corpse. However, Wyald regains conscious and kills the scouts before taking Griffith hostage, wanting to start the Eclipse early in order to save his own life. After stripping Griffith from his bandages down to reveal the full extent of the torture inflicted upon him, Wyald worries on where Griffith's Beherit is. He is then ambushed by Nosferatu Zodd who then impaled him from the back with his horns, wanting to make sure that Griffith arrives at the destined time and place of the Eclipse. Wyald then begs for mercy, saying that he was simply following the God Hand's one law of "Do as thou wilt". Zodd however dismisses the claim and rips his stomach open. Now dead, Wyald's spiritual essence is dragged into the Abyss by his many victims wlihe his body is reduced to that of the old man he used to be. Gallery Wyald1.png|Wyald as he appears in Berserk and the Band of the Hawk Artwork.berserk-and-the-band-of-the-hawk.1920x1080.2017-02-24.102.jpg|Wyald's apostle form in Berserk and the Band of the Hawk Trivia *Wyald has not appeared in either the animated series nor the movie series due to explicit content. However, the silhouette of an apostle that looks nearly identical to Wyald's apostle form can be seen among the apostles gathered at the Eclipse before the Sacrifice begins in the 1997 version anime. * Wyald's finally receives an animated adaptation in the video game adaptation Berserk and the Band of the Hawk ''as a boss and a playable character.'' Category:Berserk Villains Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Elderly Category:Leader Category:Mercenaries Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Military Category:Man-Eaters Category:Pure Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Dimwits Category:Torturer Category:Misogynists Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Thugs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighter